Yu-gi-oh Gx(A new world)
by Ufsat
Summary: Join Mike,Emma and Todd as they battle it out in a tournament for a free pass to Duel Academy.What happens when Mikes cheated out of a pass how is he going to l this in Yu-gi-oh ANW.


**Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me all rights go to Konami as long as the cards, the story and the characters however do belong to me **

"Beep!,beep!,beep!", the alarm clock rang irratatingly.

Mike reaching for the alarm clock slammed the snooze button!

"Ugh,is it already time for school" uttered Mike,while rubbing his eyes with his hands. While Mike oppened the curtains light struck his face making his dark brown hair stand out which.

"Mike" shouted a girl while opening the door to Mike's had sea blue hair and emerald green eyes."What are you still doing in bed, school starts in 10 a move on!" raged Emma.

"I will be waitting downstares, you have 5 minutes to come down or i will leave without you."Informed Emma

"Hai,hai sis" Mike still half- asleep replied.

Mike grabbed the nearest t-shirt and put it was bright read with a orange circle in the on a pair of jeans Mike headed downstaires in a hurry.

"Ah, i see you made it, what a relief"said Emma sarcasticly.

Mike hissed at her while grabbing his back pack and running out he door.

"Hey wait up!"shouted Emma.

(Enter yu-gi-oh gx theme song )

"Attention students, attention students" announced a rusted rusted speaker."Pleaze all students head to the main area, we have a special guest we would like to welcome."

"Who do you think it is"asked Todd,a short boy with hair the colour of smog,it was spikey shooting in all directions.(Mike's and Emma's friend)

"I don't know and i don't care"replied Mike without intrest.

Todd looked at Emma waiting for a better reply but Emma simply shrugged.

As Mike,Emma and Todd walked into the main area,they gazed in main had a dome in the center which was made out of painted tinted glass allowing light to come in the light from the dome was shaping the schools logo ,two swords and wall was painted snow-white, While were the guest was standing there was a flag of Seto,Jaden and 's was white,Yugi's was purple and Jaden's red.

"Wow"avowed all 3 at the same time.

"I thought when they ment they were going to re-build the main room,they were going to add just a few chairs and a better stage,i didn't expect them to go all in."said Mike

"Same here"replied Emma.

"Please all students sit down so our guest can introduce himself"said the Headmaster.

"Dear students, I am Horaku the Deen of Duel Academy."he announced."Today 5 students will get a free pass for enroling in Duel Academy,in order to be one of these lucky students you will have to show your skills in duelling by a flags you see represent the team you are going to be on,each team will consist of 10 pupils teams will duel for first place,each member of the team will get a small token card ,when you win in a duel your opponent must give you their token team with the most token cards at the end of the day will get a boost in the calculation of the top 5 students!Also one more tip before you are split into teams,if you want you can have a tag duel." Now lets make the teams!"

Students formed a line anxiously all chatting bosting wich team they think is the best for them why it is the best.

"I wish i am on Seto's team he is such a strong duelist and has a dreamy face."Explained Emma

"I wish i am on Jaden's team he is so cool the way he makes to of his monster stick around for the battle but in the form of 1 stronger monster."

After a while they both looked at Mike waiting a response but they could see he was not paying attention.

As the line shortened Groups of Students were discussing what they answeard on the application.

"Mike be carful you do not bump in"

(THUD]

"To Horaku"continued Emma

"Sorry i bumped into you,I am Mike"

"Nice to meet you Mike, here is your application and becouse you look special here have this card,it might look like a rock but it is very special if you use it the right way."explained Horaku

(20 minutes later)

"The teams have bean decided on team Jaden are Emma,Todd"Horaku continued

"On team Yugih our Joey,Hanna, Mike...

and on team Seto our..."

"So we are on different teams huh bro that makes me want to beat you even more in a duel."said Emma

"It is so on."scolded Mike

They walked five paces away from each other and turned their duel disk the side of the duel disks shot out 2 holographic machines."Synch complete"announced a female voice.

"I will start things of by summoning mistic tomato in and setting 2 cards,your turn."said Mike in a sarcastic way.

**(MYSTIC TOMATO 1400ATK 1100DEF)**

"First i activate abyss megalos effect by discarding 2 cards from my hand i can special summon him but thanks to atlantean marksman i can destroy 2 set cards on the field."shouted Emma.  
2 fish-men apeared weilding a crossbow and aiming for the 2 set cards *boom* they both shot at the same time hitting the 2 cards and making them of a sudden both of the fish-men exploded into water and from out of the water apeard a menecing fish beast wieliding a scimitar.

**(ABYSS MEGALO 2400ATK 1900DEF)**

"Next i will normal summon and tribute my monster so i can make my Abyss megalo attack twice in the same battle phase."announced Emma with a smirk on her face.

"Now my mighty fish attack his tomato!"  
*slash* Mistic tomato exploded in to thin air,then all of a sudden a new sprout apeard and it was another tomato!

"Thanks to my mistic tomato's effect i can special summon another dark monster with 1500 or less attack and i choose another tomato."proudly said Mike.

"Fine attack his tomato abyss megalo!."commanded Emma.

"This time i will special my gagaga magician."explained Mike

"Fine i end my turn"said Emma.

"My turn, i use gagaga magicians eff i turn him into a level 5 monster, then i summon gagaga girl and thanks to her she can copy the level of a gagaga magician on the field,so gagaga girl turn into a level 5 monster!Then i built the overlay network to xyz summon Machu Mech!"shouted Mike.

"Now thanks to gagaga girls eff i can make your monsters atk 0"

"You will pay for that"marked Emma

"Now machu meck use your ability,you lose the difference in you monsters current atk and your monsters original atk so you lose 2400atk next machu mech gains that much,Machu mech atk her abyss megalo and finish the game!"Commanded Mike.

**(MACHU MECH 2400ATK 1500DEF)**

Mike 2000

Emma 0

"Game win Mike"announced a female voice

"Your token Emma?"asked Mike

"Fine you got lucky this time next time i will pummel you."emphasized Emma


End file.
